After Girl's Night
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: This story is based on Season 10 Episode 15 "The Locomotion Reverberation", Penny told Sheldon that Amy was crying on girl's night. How will he react?


**I don't own the big bang theory.**

Sheldon and Leonard were playing 3D chess, waiting for their ladies to get home from girl's night. It's been a rough day for Leonard, trying to get Sheldon to help him and Howard with their guidance system, also trying to get that turbo down the stairs. He's pretty sure he pulled something, all he needed was to relax and wait for Penny to come home.

"Hey I'm home!", Penny smiling.

"Hey, how was the girls night?", Leonard getting up, giving his wife a kiss.

"It wasn't fun. We stayed in the car, talking and crying. You know? Normal girl things", Penny said as she went to the fridge.

"Crying? Who was all crying?", Sheldon worried.

"Me and Ames", Penny taking a drink of her water.

"What happened? Did you upset her? I swear if you hurt her, Pen-", Sheldon standing up.

"Calm down, Sheldon. No one was hurt and no one upset anyone. Okay? We were just talking about little things. Marriage and babies.. It's not a big deal", Penny said as she sat down on the couch.

"Okay. Well please tell me what happened?", Sheldon calming down before sitting in his spot.

"You sure?'

"Yes!"

"Okay we were just talking and", Penny began the story.

* * *

"What's going on with you?", Bernadette said.

"I don't know. This is all starting to feel like a sad attempt to recapture our youth.", Penny said.

"I'm not sad. I just wanted to get drunk and not wear sweatpants", Bernadette said.

"I'm not sad. I mean, hello", Amy said.

"Okay, maybe I'm the one who's sad", Penny said.

"What are you sad about?", Amy said.

"Maybe the fact that you went and had a baby", Penny said.

"You're upset I had a baby?", Bernadette said.

"No, of course not. I just, I didn't think it would make me have all these feelings", Penny said.

"What feelings", Amy said.

"Pressure. I mean, she's looking at preschools, she has a minivan, she has a 401k. Before she talked about it, I thought that was a race", Penny said.

"You think that stuff is fun? Being a parent is terrifying. I'm constantly worried, I'm always tired, and in a few minutes I'm gonna milk myself in a bookstore parking lot", Bernadette said.

"I get that, okay? It's just, Leonard and I have been married for two years, and we're no further along than when we were dating", Penny said.

"Come on. You've got so much to feel good about. You've got a great job now", Amy said.

"Yeah, I guess I am making decent money", Penny said.

"You make more than I do", Amy said.

"You may not have a house yet, but your apartment's great", Bernadette said.

"It's bigger than mine", Amy said.

"And Leonard loves you so much, he's married you twice", Bernadette said.

"I'm not even engaged once. I don't even know if Sheldon thinks about marriage. I'm not getting any younger. Honestly, I kind of thought by now, we might have had some sort of…", Amy said.

"Careful. The sound of crying can make me lactate", Bernadette said.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it", Amy cried.

"Oh, that's gonna make me cry", Penny cried.

"And there they go", Bernadette said.

"Ew", Penny looking away.

* * *

"And then we came home", Penny taking another drink of her water.

Amy thinks I don't think about marriage with her. Maybe it's too late, maybe I've waited too long. I can't imagine how she feels. I need to let her know how I feel before it's too late, Sheldon thought looking at his feet.

"Excuse me", Sheldon running to his apartment.

When Sheldon walked into 4B. Amy was just coming out of their bedroom in a cream colored nightgown. My god.. she's like an angel, she's stunning, so beautiful.

"Hey your home", Amy walking up to her boyfriend with a smile. "I missed you", Amy kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too!", Sheldon taking in her scent as he hugged her. She smells so good, like apples or vanilla. She makes me so happy, I love her so much, it hurts. I need to tell her right now.

"Amy, come sit with me. We need to have a conversation", Sheldon grabbing her hand, leading her to the couch.

"Okay", Amy said.

As he lead her to the couch, he took her hand and squeezed it a little, smiling at her.

"What do you wanna talk about?", Amy looking at her boyfriend.

"Well Penny told me that you cried on Girl's night and I just want you to know that, I do think about marriage, kids with you, our future together. It's hard for me to express my feelings because I'm scared of failing, of you leaving me. I've never felt like this before and I never want these feelings to stop because I love you, I love you with everything in me. I love what we have together. We are gonna get married, we are gonna have kids, beautiful and brilliant babies, and we are gonna tackle the science world as Mr. and Mrs. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Okay? Please don't leave me because you think we're never gonna get there, I love you so much and I promise we are gonna get there. Just give me time, I hope it ain't too late", Sheldon letting go of hand, putting his head down.

"Sheldon look at me", he didn't. "Sheldon please look at me", Amy said as she lifted his face with her hands. "Listen to me, I love you and I feel terrible that Penny told you, it should have been me telling you how I felt. It's just, both of my friends are married and Bernadette having babies. It's a lot to take in because I felt like I was never gonna get there with you. I'm sorry and I'm not leaving you, I love you so much. Please understand", Amy wiping Sheldon's tears with her thumb.

"I understand. I love you too, so much, and just know that, that we are gonna get there", Sheldon smiling at his girlfriend.

"I know. Thank you!", Amy smiling back at Sheldon.

"I love you, Amy"

"I love you too, Sheldon"

"Come on, Dr. Cooper. Let get you to bed", Amy getting up, leading Sheldon to the bedroom.

"Alright, Dr. Fowler", Sheldon following behind her.

"That's Dr. Cooper to you", They both laughed.

 **The End!**


End file.
